ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SaiyanKevryn/Balance Issues
In an attempt to make the Site more balanced I have been thinking of removing the "Full Breed Skills" and replacing them as the Passive Skills for each race making them easier to handle should situations arise. This would lower the chances of having a single character become too powerful by using all three skills to their advantage as well as making characters easier to design a theme around. *I have also been mulling about reducing how much the User can create on the character so battles aren't completely one sided with insane combo boosts and damge outputs. To this extent, I have thought of only allowing Signature Attacks and Signature Transformations be the only way to have Customary Attacks outside of natural level progression. If I do this, I will add an additional 10 moves to each Race that you gain every 5 Levels starting with Level 5 (So by Level 50 your character should know all moves for their race). If I do include this I will allow the Starting Abilities to be available from the get-go which should allow for some interesting early game fights. Each move learned will have an ability attached to it that will seem vanilla across each race but this is due to technical limitations of techniques. *As for Transformations I am removing the "Permanent" increases for a singular powerful increase for each Race that can't transform in the form of "unlocking hidden potential" which should rival the first two forms of a Saiyan or Frost Demon. This would allow those characters to not only keep up with the transforming races but also leave room for buffering on the transformation end which I have noticed needs more explanations which I shall go into now: Blast Gauges can indeed surpass the 5/5 limit due to powering down from Racial Transformations only which allows for more powerful moves to be used in a pinch should that event occur. This will allow for a 9/5 Blast Gauge total to be reached but if nothing is done, the guage will reset to 5/5 if the expendable side is above the maximum amount. *Fighting Guidelines will change as well as I plan on removing Dual Wielding. It feels a little out of place and has a higher multiplier than Energy/Ki Blasts that are capable of leveling cities. I will keep Arcane Damage and Magic in the Site but remove Magic Spells except for Six Elemental Spells (Offensive and Defensive, one each) as well as two basic spells for magic oriented characters. *Other World Techniques. Nerfs and Buffs. Kaio-Ken will now be a strategic Technical form rather than a Multiplier. It will increase your Evasion during your opponent's turn giving you a rabbit hole to sneak through in a pinch. Kaio-Ken x 5 will be a 25% increase, x 10 will be 50%, and finally x 20 will be 100%. The Super Spirit Bomb is back and will replace your old Spirit Bomb technique if you have learned it retrogading the fact of "which is more useful" essentially. While the Kaio-Ken is a Multiplication Technique, the Spirit Bomb is a Mass Technique so to speak that gathers outside energy rather than you able to manipulate your own. If you want an excuse, there it is. *I would like to take this moment to include the fact that I am removing the 200% Cap and reducing it to 100% as this will make battles slightly more fair. All Caps will be 100% and cannot be bypassed for any reason. So while designing characters and making buffs to your Attacks and Transformations, make sure you don't use more than necessary. *Also, I may possibly reduce the character's starting Stats to everyone has a maximum of around 30 for starting and devlop an entire tree for each race going by tens of levels instead of twenties. I will need time to do this but all of these changes may take place once things slow down on my end. *Turnis' Scouter. This has nothing to do with "balance" for the Wiki but I've actually had people ask me how Turnis can find characters who have supressed powers and even locating characters like Alex or Bastion using his Scouter. Turnis' Scouter locates an individual based on assumption of strength and fighting potential, not energy like normal scouters do. Due to this, his Scouter uses a cubed scaling which reflexs how much of his own energy he believes he needs to release in order to fight other warriors. For example, using Toriyama's Scale for the B.O.G.s and adding it to the scale, God Form Goku appears as a 600 while Beerus appears as a 1000. Cube the amounts (AxAxA), and you get their "Fighting Potential" which the Scouter registers. Thanks to the incredibly low numbers and easy mathematics, the scouter has been with Turnis since he left Planet Vegeta. This is also called their "Battle Potential" or "Battle Power" by some. That is everything, so if you feel I've missed something or have any suggestions please feel free to leave a comment down below. Category:Blog posts